


Ego Mors Sum

by TessMooreXF



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessMooreXF/pseuds/TessMooreXF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 5, Mulder and Scully clammor towards moving their relationship forward. Meanwhile, a serial rapist dressed as a clown attacks wealthy women in the DC area, forcing the Agents into a politically charged case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ego Mors Sum

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that any officials portrayed as being White House staff or correspondants are fictional. I have no interest in using the names of actual political leaders in this story.

'How many nights before I get some sleep?' Sherry  
wondered to herself as she rolled over for what seemed  
the millionth time that night. encompassed in the  
impossibly black room, she sighed at the heavy feeling in  
her eyes. Her eyelids felt as though they had weights  
attached to them, and she still couldn't sleep. Not ready  
to resign herself to sleeplessness yet, she rolled over  
onto her back, mindful of her hair. Anxious to get as much  
sleep as possible, there was no extra time in the morning  
for fixing her messy hair. 

Allowing the darkness of the room to encompass her, she  
puffed her cheeks out while practicing her nightly  
breathing exercise. It was something her therapist had  
suggested to help her curb her anxiety, which frequently  
kept her up nights. Another sigh sailed through the silent  
room and Sherry felt the tension leaving her body. Maybe  
the night wasn't completely forsaken. 

She didn't know how long she'd dozed, but the room was  
still blackened when she awoke again. Her sleep-adled  
brain wondered why she'd been startled out of sleep.  
She seemed to recall jumping at a noise. Her heart leapt  
slightly at the thought, and she quieted herself,  
listening with all her ability. When no sound came, she  
mustered up the bravery to open her eyes. 

What she could see was very little. Her room was large,  
ornate. Ghastly shadows lurked everywhere among the  
various expensive kisch scattered around the room. The  
drapes almost completely blocked the moonlight, but a  
small stream snuck through. It was just a beam, streaming  
across the floor and up the wall in the opposite corner of  
the room. Her eyes were drawn to the supernaturally dark  
corner, and she sat up, beckoning her eyes to clear. 

Her horror was caught in her throat, a strangled gasp  
when her eyes finally recognized that the shadow was  
actually a figure. The stream of moonlight caught him at  
his feet, housed in a pair of perfectly oversized, red  
clown shoes. Knowing he'd been seen, her intruder stepped  
forward into her view, silent and straight while he  
watched her trembling in her bed. Sherry could feel the  
adrenaline coursing through her while she tried to get up,  
her legs tangled in her enormous plush comforter. 

As the figure drew clearer, the skinny beam of light hit  
his painted face. He was made up like any other clown, but  
there was something ghoulish about the way he'd drawn his  
mouth. It was as though he were grimacing in despair. The  
red of his drawn mouth was practically glowing, and Sherry  
could feel her eyes drawn to it. Her eyes went wider as she  
noticed another glint of light, this time bouncing off the  
angry-looking switch blade he held down by his thigh.

His voice was scratchy and low, quiet. He was disguising  
it, she thought absently. "Ego Mors Sum," He spoke.

She went to run, but had barely reached her feet before he  
was upon her. 

 

\------------------------------

 

"Agents, please be seated." Skinner gestured for Mulder  
and Scully to help themselves to the sterile-looking chairs  
facing his desk. "Thank you for getting here so early."

It was early, just a few moments after 7. The AD appeared  
as he normally did - sqeaky-clean and starched, carrying  
himself with the sort of authority the agents recognized  
he felt. Only his eyes belied his exhaustion, drawn and  
narrowed behind his wire-rimmed glasses. Both agents  
acknowledged to themselves that the AD had arrived hours  
before. 

Mulder nodded to his superior. "No problem. What can we  
do for you, sir?" 

Skinner held the unremarkable looking file up slightly,  
gesturing to it while speaking. "I've got something  
sensitive for you to attend to. Very urgent. As of now,  
all agents in this section with no priority caseload are  
pulled for this assignment."

Scully could practically feel Mulder's hackles rising.  
He so loved to get irritated with Skinner - it rarely  
took much. Not for the first time, she felt for their  
boss. Mulder's face had suddenly morphed into what she  
liked to call his "Troll-face". He hadn't found it  
nearly as funny as she when she once told him so. "Are  
you insinuating that our caseload is illegitimate, Sir?" 

Skinner almost rolled his eyes, but instead sighed in  
exasperation. "I'm not arguing with you, Mulder. You  
know how I feel about the X-files. But you have your  
files with the understanding that they are a gift -  
one that can be taken away any time. This is a very  
serious matter. The Bureau is under extreme pressure  
from within the White House to resolve this issue." 

Scully's eyebrows shot up. "The White House, Sir?" 

"Six women have been attacked in the last two weeks.  
All six are wealthy and single. The attacks were all  
in the womens' homes - we assume the attacker hid in  
the homes until dark. He then waited in their rooms  
until they awoke. Each was raped, and slashed  
repeatedly across the back with a switch blade."

"But he didn't kill them." Mulder was intrigued right  
from the get-go. 

"They were struck multiple times to subdue them, but  
beyond the bruises and the slashes, each were fine.  
All were out of the hospital in a day or so." 

"What else?" Mulder could sense Skinner had more to  
say. 

Skinner sighed. "The details are likely to hit the  
press today. Its going to be a nightmare. The perp  
dresses up in a clown costume. Full garb, according to  
each victim. And he only said one thing before attacking  
them..." he fumbled through his papers to find what he  
was looking for, squinting through his glasses. "Ego  
Mors Sum." 

"I'm your death." Mulder translated immediately. "And  
yet, he didn't kill them. You said the women were all  
wealthy. Was there any sort of location pattern picked  
up?"

"None." Skinner shook his head. "The first attack was  
in Georgetown, the second in Kent. The third was in  
Spring Valley. The fourth and fith were in Berkley, and  
the last was right across the street from American  
University." 

"All over the place..." Mulder was chewing on his lip,  
and Scully could see that he was already working on  
a profile in his head. 

"I trust you two to clear this matter up expeditiously.  
As I said, there's pressure from the White House. The  
third victim, Joanna Kensington, is the sister of the  
White House Chief of Staff, Richard Ross. He's made  
some threats to the local PD that he'll make a visit  
to the department if he doesn't see results. It would  
be a PR disaster." 

Scully nodded her understanding. "How would you like  
us to proceed, Sir?" 

"A task force is being assembled. You're both co-SAC's  
on this one. We'll convene at 6 PM tonight, dinner's  
on me. I've arranged for an additional profiler for  
you to confer with, Agent Mulder. Roly Clarke. He's  
been briefed, and will meet with you when the rest of  
the task force does. In the meantime, available agents  
have been canvasing the areas around the victims'  
homes, going door to door for witnesses, looking for  
cars. Any findings will be reported at that time. As  
for you two, I need you to get down to DCPD. Captain  
Talbot is eager to meet with you. We'll need the DCPD  
to remain cooperative with the Bureau if we want this  
to end neatly. Go down, represent the Bureau, and  
scope out the Detectives in charge. Give them  
something to do." 

"You've got it, Sir." Scully stood immediately. 

"Another thing, Scully." Skinner sighed. "I'll be  
aiding you as much as possible. Considering the  
political land mines, its the least I can do."

"What's the angle on bringing this guy in?" Scully was  
suddenly candid, taking Skinner's exhausted posture and  
low voice. For the time being, he was on their level,  
another investigator working to make the impossible  
happen. 

"Whatever it takes. I don't want Richard Ross in my  
office anymore than DCPD does."

Scully nodded her understanding and turned back to  
Mulder, who was still half spaced-out in his chair,  
absently staring into the corner of the room. "Mulder.  
Time to go."

Skinner watched in utter amusement as Mulder snapped  
to at the sound of his partner's stern voice and  
followed Scully without a word. Sighing, the AD sipped  
at his fifth cup of coffee that morning. This case  
wouldn't help his ulcer.

 

\--------------------------------

 

The DC Metropolitan Police Department was like that  
of any other in a large city - a total zoo. Walking in  
the doors, Mulder and Scully were instantly assailed  
by the acrid smell of B.O, cigarette smoke, and puke.  
Not for the first time, Mulder wondered how anyone  
managed to stay on the force long enough to retire.  
The anteroom to the department was lined with chairs,  
several of which were filled with cuffed offenders  
of varied race, sex and disposition. Some sneered, some  
sniffed their tears back. A couple prostitutes in the  
corner winked at Mulder when he walked in. It was like  
something out of a bad police procedural. 

After being ignored for several minutes while the desk  
officer bellowed into the phone at a concerned citizen,  
the officer finally noticed their badges and paged the  
Captain. They were waived through with no preamble. 

The inside of the department was no less hectic than  
the front. It seemed to be a blizzard of billowing  
paperwork and men chattering incessantly. About  
every ten seconds, someone yelled from one side of  
the room to the other. "Jerry, look at this!" or  
"Steve, we've got a hit!". Scully couldn't help but  
notice only two other females in the room, but was  
pleased to also note that they were both dressed  
professionally and ununiformed; Detectives.

Both agents exchanged glances at first sight of  
Captain John Talbot. He could have been related to  
Skinner, without a doubt. He was a bear of a man, in  
his fifties but also in impeccable shape. Unlike  
Skinner, Talbot's head was deliberately shaved clean.  
Scully couldn't help but stare at his chiseled arms,  
highly visible in his stiff white dress shirt. When  
Mulder and Scully seated themselves in the Talbot's  
office, their eyes were drawn to the multiple Military  
service recognitions and photos hung up in various  
spots in the office. He'd been a Marine. 

"Thank you for coming, Agents. Your AD informed me  
that you'd be here ASAP. I appreciate the Bureau's  
assistance." Talbot's voice was calm and crisp, but  
not overly-intimidating. It was a pleasant voice. 

"Likewise, Sir." Scully nodded to Talbot. "The Bureau  
is happy to lend its resources. Its our understanding  
that Richard Ross is making things difficult for  
DCPD." 

Talbot shook his head in frustration. "In the extreme.  
He's called a press conference for Noon, today. Hosted  
at the White House Press Room. We're going to have to  
be ready to be inundated by the press. I should warn you  
that Ross knows about the FBI presence, and I'm certain  
he'll know both of your names. Be ready." 

"Joy." Mulder deadpanned. "We wanted to meet with  
your detectives in charge of the case so that we can  
begin moving in a forward direction. The Bureau has  
no interest in pulling your men from the case. DCPD  
will likely be first-responders in the case of  
another attack, and we'd like to be sure we're all  
on the same page and that we're contibuting mutual  
efforts to the case." 

"Understood." Talbot understood politics better than  
most, and the Captain had surely translated Mulder's  
statement for its actual meaning - appeasement. "The  
Detective in charge is Chester Parker - "Chessy". If  
I were you, I wouldn't call him that for a while. A  
word of warning - he's a mean SOB. Get's the job  
done, and one of the best on the force, but he's a  
cranky old dinosaur in the PD world. He'll help you,  
but don't expect much in the way of niceties. His  
partner is Joe Schoonover. Schoon's green as a first  
time sailor, but Chessy seems to like him well  
enough." 

Talbot pressed the pager button on his intercom  
console, calmly asking the desk officer to get Chessy  
and Schoon into the office. The Captain and two Agents  
were overtaken by awkward silence, Talbot pretending  
to busy himself with some paperwork on his desk while  
Mulder and Scully continued to glance around the  
office. 

Chester Parker was rude before he'd finished walking  
into the room, his energy already projecting well  
ahead of him. It was a cloud of negativity, palpable  
to the point of nearly choking the room's occupants.  
Mulder and Scully both stood to greet the detective,  
turning toward the opening door. 

"Chessy" wasn't quite a dinosaur, but by detective  
standards he may as well be. He was in his fifties,  
probably close in age to the Captain, but not nearly  
so scrupulous about his appearance. The Detective  
was slightly overweight, his decades-grown beer  
belly entering the room before him. He looked as  
though he was suffering a perpetual hangover, his  
unnaturally gelled hair looking more greasy than  
neat. 

The Detective's voice was accented and rough. Scully  
thought he sounded like a life-long New Yorker.  
"Jesus, Tal... First, the Bureau takes my case...  
Then, they send over Mr. and Mrs. "never worked a  
day in my life" to solve it? Look at those nails...  
Hey, Sweets -" He pointed at Scully. "Better get  
back to the Hoover Building before you chip one of  
those." 

"They're only here to help, Ches." The soft voice  
came from behind the abrasive Detective, and for the  
first time, Mulder and Scully noticed Joe Schoonover.  
He was the poster-child for the "fair-haired boy". He  
was, litterally, fair-haired. His blonde hair was  
cropped close to his angelically young face. "Schoon"  
looked like he belonged in a movie about elves, his  
countenance lithe, wiry, and far too pretty for an  
inner-city Cop.

"Shut up, Joe." Chessy turned to his partner, fixing  
him with a stern stare. "You don't know what you're  
talking about." 

"Chessy." The Captain finally interjected, capturing  
the wayward Detective's attention with no question.  
"Can it. This case doesn't get solved and Richard  
Ross will be coming to the pricinct himself to fire  
your ass and mine. You cooperate with the Bureau or  
you're out." 

Chessy was suddenly quiet, looking up just in time  
to meet with Scully's reproachful glance. 

"Sorry, Toots." He shot her a crooked grin before  
sauntering out of the office to his desk. Schoon  
shook his head in frustration and shot his own  
apologetic glance at the agents before follwing  
his partner out. 

Scully's eyebrow crooked upward as she turned toward  
Talbot. 

"Don't worry, Agent Scully." Talbot shook his own  
head. "Chessy's got a bigger mouth than he knows  
what to do with, but he's no chauvanist." 

"Good to know, Captain." Scully smiled. "I assume  
you'll be at the press conference. We'll meet you  
there." 

 

\-------------------------------- 

 

As Mulder and Scully appraoched Chessy's desk, he  
was already enraptured in paperwork, his reading  
glasses perched on his slightly bulbous nose. He  
looked more like an accountant than a cop. "Get out  
of here, Agents. I know the drill - you swoop in here,  
shove me off my case and onto my ass and I'm stuck  
with surveillance and background checks. That's what  
happens when you happen to be located in the same  
Metropolitan area as the almighty FBI." 

"The FBI's not interested in that scenario,  
Detective." Scully spoke first. "We need the DCPD  
to help with this case. Fact of the matter is, the PD  
will be the first responder in the event of another  
attack or any other related incident. Agent Mulder  
and I would like to keep you involved in any capacity  
possible." 

"How diplomatic of you, Agent Scully. Like I said,  
I'm not interested in sitting at this desk conducting  
background checks." For the first time, Scully noticed  
the Detective look her up and down deliberately. He  
was sure to take his time, then dismiss her when  
finished. 

"That's great, because we were going to please ask  
that you both make yourselves available for the press  
conference scheduled for noon today. The conference  
has been called by Chief of Staff Ross. I'm sure you  
know what rides on the outcome of this press  
conference, Detective." Scully fixed Chessy with her  
best glare, her face a stone wall. Mulder marveled  
at his partner's ability to control men in general. 

"We'll be there." Schoonover answered for his  
suddenly quiet partner. 

"Thank you." Scully addressed the younger man.

Mulder interjected in his usually confident tone.  
"We also need to begin tracking this guy down. We  
have no indication that he's a clown by trade, but  
its the only place to start. I'd like to split the  
work on this - half on the bureau side, half on the  
PD. We need a list of all working clowns in the area  
for now. We'll have our task force track down any  
similar reported crimes in the country. I don't  
believe this is the first time the perpetrator's done  
this. Once we've got both lists together, we can  
cross reference them. Deal?" 

Scully looked at Mulder amusedly. It wasn't very  
often he was conciliatory to others' poor attitudes.  
It was unlike him. 

Suddenly, a look of concern crossed Chessy's face, but  
it wasn't an angry look. "You think this bastard's  
actually been working around kids?" 

Mulder nodded. "I think its a very good possiblity."

Chessy's face took on a softness not yet seen by the  
agents, and he sighed heavily. "Whatever you need,  
Agents. We'll see you at the Press Conference."

 

\-------------------------------

 

The playground was fairy-tale beautiful. The various  
playstations were well cared-for, still shiny red,  
blue, or yellow. He vaguely wondered how it was that  
nearly all childrens' playthings were decorated in  
simple primary colors. It was an expensive private  
school, explaining the pristine gardens and well  
planned playground. The large, almost gothic building  
loomed in the background, casting shadow all the way  
out to the street. 

The children themselves were as beautiful as children  
came, he thought. Each wore a pleated blue uniform in  
tasteful fashion and a bright smile. He watched while  
a group of five boys played foursquare while a  
lonesome girl hung upside down from the monkey bars,  
her long blonde hair streaming down toward the ground  
in a glorious tangle. Along the wall, a few kids sat  
and waited for their parents, talking to each other or  
having a snack. 

His attention was drawn, however, to the small gaggle  
of girls by the front entrance. They laughed loudly,  
holding hands to ears and whispering little secrets. He  
wondered what sort of secrets they told. He didn't quite  
remember what sort of gossip went around the playground  
when he was a child. 

He wished he still had his clown makeup on. He would pull  
out his baloons and go to work. He loved his work - he'd  
always said it was the best job in the world; delighting  
children. The girls would stop gossiping and come over to  
ask for little balloon poodles. The boys playing  
foursquare would be more adventurous - they would ask for  
a parrot or a sailboat. He'd once come to the school in his  
make-up, but was asked to leave. The teachers found it  
unsettling or inappropriate. It was always something. 

His attention was once more drawn to the front door to the  
school, as a bundle of energy in a while dress came  
barrelling out the door toward him. The little girl was  
practically sprinting, her cheeks flushed red and her dark  
brown hair glowing red in the sun. As she ran toward him,  
the little girl sent him a brilliant smile, fixing him  
with her sweet gaze. 

 

"Daddy!"

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

End Chapter 1  
Please send feedback! tess.moore.xf@gmail.com


End file.
